An Avatar Summer
by avatarfan16
Summary: In honor of summer:  Aang leads the gaang for some fun on a nightime summer excursion.  During which, he shows Toph she can be strong and still have fun.  Summer Taang
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender.

An Avatar Summer

It was dark. A common occurrence when the day turned to night, but it was darker than normal. The stars had been completely covered by the dense canopy of the old forest, contributing to the darkness. Even the moon and it's light couldn't break through. It was also warm. Another common trait that occurred in summer. And it was quiet. Save for the sound of dead leaves as they were tread upon, the chittering of a lemur, and an irritated voice growling.

"Sokka! Step on my foot one more time and you're a dead man!"

"I didn't do it! It was Zuko, he's the one you want!"

This conversation was also common among the Avatar and his group of friends. But the current darkness made it impossible to tell who was where and who said what. But you could probably guess.

The accused prince didn't even break his gate while responding, "From all the way over here?"

"..."

"Idiot!"

"Are you calling me an idiot?"

"He just did Sokka"

"That's it scar face! Say hello to my little boomerang!" Sokka then stumbled through the group, trying to locate the firebender who had mocked him. "Aha! Gotcha." _SMACK _"Sorry sis, Thought you were him."

_SMACK_

"How could you mistake him for me you jerk!"

_SMACK SMACK SMACK_

Zuko allowed a small smirk to grace his features as he listened to the commotion going on behind him. Only wishing that it was lighter out so he could watch it. But instead the prince redoubled his pace to catch up to the one leading the way. But not before hearing several more punches and the waterbender's voice hissing, _"Does this feel like Zuko? does this?_"

The real Zuko caught up to the shorter member of the group currently leading the way. "Where are we going?" he asked. The monk turned his head, a large grin already set in place.

"It's a surprise" he answered.

"The prince's single eyebrow furrowed, and his face fell into it's natural state. A frown. "Another one?" he moaned. The Avatar nodded. "That's the fifth one this summer. This is madness."

Aang shook his head, "No...this is fun." Falling behind again, the fire prince briefly contemplated going back to camp. And escape whatever teddy-bear hugging, bubble blowing, air scooting 'surprise' that the airbender had concocted this time. But have spent most of the trip not paying attention or trying not to trip, they way back had eluded him. If he attempted his escape now, he would most likely get lost or possibly die. Still he was tempted to try. A low growl escaped his throat as he made a mental note to refuse any future excursions the Avatar led.

Aang's eyes brightened as the tree's began to thin out, and saw a flash of what he came to see. "Guy's look!" he exclaimed, rushing forward and out of the forest. The other four followed suit and ran to his side at the edge of the forest. The scenery changed immediately, from the dark and dense forest, to an open field. Long grass covered the plain, and both the stars and moon made a glorious reappearance, reflecting on the Avatar's reason for coming.

"Wow! What are they?" Katara asked breathlessly.

"Fireflies" Aang told her simply.

"We don't have these in the south pole; they're beautiful" she whispered.

"Can we eat them?" asked Sokka, although he too had never seen fireflies before, only wondered if they were edible. Zuko inwardly smiled, remembering the fond memories he had watching fireflies with his mother. Aang's smile was on the outside as he recollected the first time he had seen fireflies with Monk Gyatso. Toph just blinked.

"Aren't they great? I used to watch them with the other airbender's every summer" he explained before continuing. "They say that the fireflies are always brightest in the summer; during they're mating season." The atmosphere among the group instantly changed. Apparently none of the others found the prospect of watching bugs copulate very appealing. And had no trouble voicing they're opinions.

"You brought us here to see some bugs get jiggy with it?"

"Maybe we should give the fireflies some privacy. I don't want to be a peeping tom."

"I'm more impressive than these things, I could have stayed at camp and done the same thing."

"You brought a blind girl to see fireflies? Way to go twinkle-toes" Toph finished, smacking the airbender in the back of the head. The group turned to leave, before Aand called out-

"WAIT!"

Turning back around, they waited for him to make whatever excuse he had for his firefly voyeurism. "We're not here to watch them , we're here to play with them" he announced to his comrades. They all stared blankly at him. Seeing the reaction he received, Aang concluded that they wouldn't understand without a visual demonstration. Jumping ten feet into the air before falling back down on his air scooter, Aang made a zoomed straight into the sea of fireflies. "YEAHHHH!" he shouted, as they glowing mist scattered like tiny fireworks, dispersing and reforming like thick sheets of fire.

Getting the general idea, Sokka and Katara sprinted in the field, sending clouds of the tiny glowing flies into the air. Zuko joined as well, but did so at a much slower pace. Walking into the filed with a slow and dignified walk, only waving one arm as he manipulated the tiny floating matches known as fireflies.

Toph however, didn't share her friend's enthusiasm for fireflies. Catching fireflies were for people who; could actually see them. Not that she minded, her friends were having fun, and that was good enough. So instead; Toph merely wandered through the long grass. Grass ticking her legs, hands folded behind her back, feeling for any vibrations that might be considered interesting. In no time at all, the earthbender across a very familiar vibration. Smiling to herself, she maneuvered through the long grass toward the familiar object. "Hello rock, my old friend" she greeted, clambering onto the stone and patting it gently. Sighing heavily, Toph hugged her knees to her chest and listened to her friends frolic in the fields. Toph wasn't much of a _'frolic-er'_,at least that's what she told herself. But still; listening to her friends have so much fun, she couldn't help but feel a smug tug on her heartstrings.

But as her pride would tell her, she was perfectly happy sitting on her rock and listening to nature. She honestly had no problem with it. But Aang sure did. Looking up from his little firefly tornado he had created with airbending, he frowned when he saw Toph sitting all alone, with no company except a rock. 'That's no right' he thought to himself. 'Toph shouldn't be sitting alone. Especially with friends like us.'

Not wanting his best friend to be alone, he left the rest of the group and snuck over to where his Sifu sat. Being cautious to step lightly so not to be noticed, he chuckled inwardly at the chance to scare Toph, despite knowing he would certainly pay for it later. Aang crept closer, trying to catch her by surprise. Aren't surprises great. Unfortunately non were to be had, for just when the Avatar was just about to announce his presence to the blind girl when-

"What do you want Twinkle-toes?"

Aang's shoulders slumped in defeat before answering, "...Nothing. Why aren't you catching fireflies?"

Toph's look shifted to a look of irritation and pointing to her eyes before sarcastically replying, "I'll give you three guesses."

The airbender look at her thoughtfully for a minute. "Are you saying you won't catch fireflies because you're blind?"

"No. I'm saying I _can't _catch fireflies because I'm blind."

Aang just put his hands on his hips and shook his head in an amused manner, "Toph" he chuckled. "You make it sound as though you need to see to catch fireflies."

"Well don't you?"

"You know, there are a lot of people who would say you need to see to earthbend too."

"So how can you catch what you can't see?" Toph waved her arms up an down like an idiot, imitating a certain airbender's goofy grin mockingly.

The real Aang, oblivious to who she was imitating, was nodding enthusiastically, "YES! That's perfect" he exclaimed.

The blind earthbender ceased her flailing, to stare questioningly at the nomad, "What?"

Aang grabbed both her wrists and started moving them up and down like before, the blush went unnoticed by him. "You don't need to see them to catch them" he explained. "All you do is reach out and start grabbing, it's pretty much all you can do. You don't need eyes for that." he let go of her wrists as he finished.

"Interesting; but I think I'll pass" she told him.

But Aang wasn't one to give so easily, "Awww come on Toph. You have to; please" he begged, getting on his knees.

Toph sighed, "You're not going to shut up until I do; right?"

"Right!"

"Fine; just give a girl some breathing room" she demanded. Aang backed up while the earthbender stretched her arms outward. "Woo-hoo" he said sarcastically, waving her arms half-heartedly. "Look at me go" she continued, lazily swatting the air as she spoke. Aang watched with hurt eyes as Toph failed to have fun as he had planned her to until...

Toph's hand brushed by something small and warm. Unprepared for such contact, she grasped and quickly withdrew her hand. Unsure of what had happened, the blind bender was spared from asked when Aang spoke. "Toph that was amazing! You almost got one, keep going" he encouraged. Still a little hesitant, Toph reached out once more and started to grasp the air. Her heart beat quicken, every time she felt warmth near her fingers during her attempts. Aang gave words of encouragement and direction, instructing her to go either left or right, higher or lower. But Toph was only half listening, adapting her own method of finding fireflies. Using her keen ears to listen for the small buzzing sound they made, and using her sensitive touch to feel for any sign of heat.

Aang continued to watch her as she slowly left her place on her rock to stand up. His smile obviously went unnoticed by her as she started trying harder to capture the glowing bugs. "Keep going Toph" he cheered, glad Toph was staring to enjoy herself and was taking an interest in something that did involve throwing big rocks at his head. The earthbender was now walking deeper into the field , still trying to find her floating quarry. Taking wider sweeps with her arms, her hands came in contact with a heat source and quickly brought it to her chest. "You did it!" she heard Aang say. "And you caught two, that's lucky!"

Toph remained silent as she felt the two balls of warmth bounce around in the cage made by her hands. "So this is what a firefly feels like" she whispered more to herself. She suppressed a giggle as they continued to bounce through her palms, 'It tickles' she thought. Remembering that Aang was still in the vicinity, she brought a smirk to her lips. "This is easy. I bet I could catch a hundred of these if I wanted" she said smugly. What ever Toph had expected Aang to reply, if at all, it certainly wasn't the one he actually said.

"You really are a big softy Toph."

Coincidently, the reaction Aang got...was exactly what he expected .

"WHAT!?"

Toph blindly glared at the airbender, teeth clenched and ready to earthbend him all the way to the fire nation. The thought of a giant pillar of earth knocking Aang all the way across at the ocean, and crashing through the roof of Ozai's throne room and landing on his lap gave great satisfaction to her. Had her hands not been holding the delicate fly's she would have wrapped her not so delicate hands around his delicate windpipe. So instead she merely stomped over to him and shoved her face in his in a threatening manner. Their face so close their noses were touching. "What?" she hissed yet again.

The earthbender's intimidation tactics worked like a charm, leaving Aang stuttering for an answer as he tried to maintain control of his bladder. "W-what's wrong with soft?" he weakly asked.

The blind and very pissed off Toph pushed harder with her nose, "All that air must come from your head. I'm as hard as they come, Toph Bei Fong is not soft" she concluded, pushing even harder with her nose, causing Aang to fall backwards.

"I just meant I've never seen you like this before" he stated from his place on the ground.

"Like what?" she ventured to ask.

"You were just...Toph. Not the blind bandit, not a Bei Fong heiress. Just Toph having fun" he replied. Her eyes softened. Aang then wrapped his arms around himself in a self hug, _"It was cute"_ he squealed, hugging himself tighter.

Toph leaned forward, so her bangs would cover the blush climbing in her cheeks. Quickly gaining composure, but not enough to completely erase the pink in her face. She grumbled, "I don't do soft, and I don't do cute."

"Sure you do, you're just like a stuffed platypus bear" he said with much of his exuberance.

"I-uh-you-YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" she yelled, not being able to come up with something better to say.

Aang tilted his head to one side in confusion as he asked, "Now what's wrong with being cute?...I'm cute...cute as a button." For Toph the words 'soft' and 'cute' had been related to weak things. She knows from their earthbending training, that Aang was weak; and soft (her fists have had ample opportunity to confirm this). So Aang must be cute too she guessed.

"I am not cute" she stated. "I'm strong, I can't be cute."

"You're Toph, you can be both."

The Bei Fong just rolled her unseeing eyes at the airbender. "You're an idiot" she repeated. But curiosity pushed her to add this, "...Really?"

The monk's eye's widened in joy, "Yeah, in fact I-

"AANG!"

The two bender's turned their attention toward the calling warrior several yards away. "You WON"T BELIEVE IT! ZUKO CAUGHT TWO FIREFLIES...MATING!" Zuko raised both his hands, that were formed in a cage similar to Toph's.

"That's nice" Aang called out before turning back to Toph, "So either way Toph I think-

"THEY'RE BOTH GIRLS!"

"I gotta go." Quickly bolting to where Sokka and Zuko stood to see their great find, he called over his shoulder. "See ya round Toph."

"Sure Aang..." she whispered, clutching the fireflies closer to her chest.

'_You're Toph, you can be both.'_

The blind girl then opened her palms and released the two glowing lovers into the air. Even after the fireflies left, Toph could still feel the warmth in her chest. "See ya around."

**I graduated from highschool last June so I wanted to write a summer Taang fic. All in all I think it turned aout good. Stay tuned for the extended gag version. I'll start writing fruits of passion again so no worries.**


	2. extended gag version

1 Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender.

An Avatar Summer: Extended gag version

It was dark. A common occurrence when the day turned to night, but it was darker than normal. The stars had been completely covered by the dense canopy of the old forest, contributing to the darkness. Even the moon and it's light couldn't break through. It was also warm. Another common trait that occurred in summer. And it was quiet. Save for the sound of dead leaves as they were tread upon, the chittering of a lemur, and an irritated voice growling.

"Sokka! Step on my foot one more time and you're a dead man!"

"I didn't do it! It was Zuko, he's the one you want!"

This conversation was also common among the Avatar and his group of friends. But the current darkness made it impossible to tell who was where and who said what. But you could probably guess.

The accused prince didn't even break his gate while responding, "From all the way over here?"

"..."

"Idiot!"

"Are you calling me an idiot?"

"He just did Sokka"

"That's it scar face! Say hello to my little boomerang!" Sokka then stumbled through the group, trying to locate the firebender who had mocked him. "Aha! Gotcha." _SMACK _"Sorry sis, Thought you were him."

_SMACK_

"How could you mistake him for me you jerk!"

_SMACK SMACK SMACK_

Zuko allowed a small smirk to grace his features as he listened to the commotion going on behind him. Only wishing that it was lighter out so he could watch it. But instead the prince redoubled his pace to catch up to the one leading the way. But not before hearing several more punches and the waterbender's voice hissing, _"Does this feel like Zuko? does this?_"

The real Zuko caught up to the shorter member of the group currently leading the way. "Where are we going?" he asked. The monk turned his head, a large grin already set in place.

"It's a surprise" he answered.

"The prince's single eyebrow furrowed, and his face fell into it's natural state. A frown. "Another one?" he moaned. The Avatar nodded. "That's the fifth one this summer. This is madness."

Aang shook his head, "No...this is fun." Falling behind again, the fire prince briefly contemplated going back to camp. And escape whatever teddy-bear hugging, bubble blowing, air scooting 'surprise' that the airbender had concocted this time. But have spent most of the trip not paying attention or trying not to trip, they way back had eluded him. If he attempted his escape now, he would most likely get lost or possibly die. Still he was tempted to try. A low growl escaped his throat as he made a mental note to refuse any future excursions the Avatar led.

Aang's eyes brightened as the tree's began to thin out, and saw a flash of what he came to see. "Guy's look!" he exclaimed, rushing forward and out of the forest. The other four followed suit and ran to his side at the edge of the forest. The scenery changed immediately, from the dark and dense forest, to an open field. Long grass covered the plain, and both the stars and moon made a glorious reappearance, reflecting on the Avatar's reason for coming.

"Wow! What are they?" Katara asked breathlessly.

"Fireflies" Aang told her simply.

"We don't have these in the south pole; they're beautiful" she whispered.

"Can we eat them?" asked Sokka, although he too had never seen fireflies before, only wondered if they were edible. Zuko inwardly smiled, remembering the fond memories he had watching fireflies with his mother. Aang's smile was on the outside as he recollected the first time he had seen fireflies with Monk Gyatso. Toph just blinked.

"Aren't they great? I used to watch them with the other airbender's every summer" he explained before continuing. "They say that the fireflies are always brightest in the summer; during they're mating season." The atmosphere among the group instantly changed. Apparently none of the others found the prospect of watching bugs copulate very appealing. And had no trouble voicing they're opinions.

"You brought us here to see some bugs get jiggy with it?"

"Maybe we should give the fireflies some privacy. I don't want to be a peeping tom."

"I'm more impressive than these things, I could have stayed at camp and done the same thing."

"You brought a blind girl to see fireflies? Way to go twinkle-toes" Toph finished, smacking the airbender in the back of the head. The group turned to leave, before Aand called out-

"WAIT!"

Turning back around, they waited for him to make whatever excuse he had for his firefly voyeurism. "We're not here to watch them , we're here to play with them" he announced to his comrades. They all stared blankly at him. Seeing the reaction he received, Aang concluded that they wouldn't understand without a visual demonstration. Jumping ten feet into the air before falling back down on his air scooter, Aang made a zoomed straight into the sea of fireflies. "YEAHHHH!" he shouted, as they glowing mist scattered like tiny fireworks, dispersing and reforming like thick sheets of fire.

Getting the general idea, Sokka and Katara sprinted in the field, sending clouds of the tiny glowing flies into the air. Zuko joined as well, but did so at a much slower pace. Walking into the filed with a slow and dignified walk, only waving one arm as he manipulated the tiny floating matches known as fireflies.

Toph however, didn't share her friend's enthusiasm for fireflies. Catching fireflies were for people who; could actually see them. Not that she minded, her friends were having fun, and that was good enough. So instead; Toph merely wandered through the long grass. Grass ticking her legs, hands folded behind her back, feeling for any vibrations that might be considered interesting. In no time at all, the earthbender across a very familiar vibration. Smiling to herself, she maneuvered through the long grass toward the familiar object. "Hello rock, my old friend" she greeted, clambering onto the stone and patting it gently. Sighing heavily, Toph hugged her knees to her chest and listened to her friends frolic in the fields. Toph wasn't much of a _'frolic-er'_,at least that's what she told herself. But still; listening to her friends have so much fun, she couldn't help but feel a smug tug on her heartstrings.

But as her pride would tell her, she was perfectly happy sitting on her rock and listening to nature. She honestly had no problem with it. But Aang sure did. Looking up from his little firefly tornado he had created with airbending, he frowned when he saw Toph sitting all alone, with no company except a rock. 'That's no right' he thought to himself. 'Toph shouldn't be sitting alone. Especially with friends like us.'

Not wanting his best friend to be alone, he left the rest of the group and snuck over to where his Sifu sat. Being cautious to step lightly so not to be noticed, he chuckled inwardly at the chance to scare Toph, despite knowing he would certainly pay for it later. Aang crept closer, trying to catch her by surprise. Aren't surprises great. Unfortunately non were to be had, for just when the Avatar was just about to announce his presence to the blind girl when-

"What do you want Twinkle-toes?"

Aang's shoulders slumped in defeat before answering, "...Nothing. Why aren't you catching fireflies?"

Toph's look shifted to a look of irritation and pointing to her eyes before sarcastically replying, "I'll give you three guesses."

The airbender look at her thoughtfully for a minute. "Are you saying you won't catch fireflies because you're blind?"

"No. I'm saying I _can't _catch fireflies because I'm blind."

Aang just put his hands on his hips and shook his head in an amused manner, "Toph" he chuckled. "You make it sound as though you need to see to catch fireflies."

"Well don't you?"

"You know, there are a lot of people who would say you need to see to earthbend too."

"So how can you catch what you can't see?" Toph waved her arms up an down like an idiot, imitating a certain airbender's goofy grin mockingly.

The real Aang, oblivious to who she was imitating, was nodding enthusiastically, "YES! That's perfect" he exclaimed.

The blind earthbender ceased her flailing, to stare questioningly at the nomad, "What?"

Aang grabbed both her wrists and started moving them up and down like before, the blush went unnoticed by him. "You don't need to see them to catch them" he explained. "All you do is reach out and start grabbing, it's pretty much all you can do. You don't need eyes for that." he let go of her wrists as he finished.

"Interesting; but I think I'll pass" she told him.

But Aang wasn't one to give so easily, "Awww come on Toph. You have to; please" he begged, getting on his knees.

Toph sighed, "You're not going to shut up until I do; right?"

"Right!"

"Fine; just give a girl some breathing room" she demanded. Aang backed up while the earthbender stretched her arms outward. "Woo-hoo" he said sarcastically, waving her arms half-heartedly. "Look at me go" she continued, lazily swatting the air as she spoke. Aang watched with hurt eyes as Toph failed to have fun as he had planned her to until...

Toph's hand brushed by something small and warm. Unprepared for such contact, she grasped and quickly withdrew her hand. Unsure of what had happened, the blind bender was spared from asked when Aang spoke. "Toph that was amazing! You almost got one, keep going" he encouraged. Still a little hesitant, Toph reached out once more and started to grasp the air. Her heart beat quicken, every time she felt warmth near her fingers during her attempts. Aang gave words of encouragement and direction, instructing her to go either left or right, higher or lower. But Toph was only half listening, adapting her own method of finding fireflies. Using her keen ears to listen for the small buzzing sound they made, and using her sensitive touch to feel for any sign of heat.

Aang continued to watch her as she slowly left her place on her rock to stand up. His smile obviously went unnoticed by her as she started trying harder to capture the glowing bugs. "Keep going Toph" he cheered, glad Toph was staring to enjoy herself and was taking an interest in something that did involve throwing big rocks at his head. The earthbender was now walking deeper into the field , still trying to find her floating quarry. Taking wider sweeps with her arms, her hands came in contact with a heat source and quickly brought it to her chest. "You did it!" she heard Aang say. "And you caught two, that's lucky!"

Toph remained silent as she felt the two balls of warmth bounce around in the cage made by her hands. "So this is what a firefly feels like" she whispered more to herself. She suppressed a giggle as they continued to bounce through her palms, 'It tickles' she thought. Remembering that Aang was still in the vicinity, she brought a smirk to her lips. "This is easy. I bet I could catch a hundred of these if I wanted" she said smugly. What ever Toph had expected Aang to reply, if at all, it certainly wasn't the one he actually said.

"You really are a big softy Toph."

Coincidently, the reaction Aang got...was exactly what he expected .

"WHAT!?"

Toph blindly glared at the airbender, teeth clenched and ready to earthbend him all the way to the fire nation. The thought of a giant pillar of earth knocking Aang all the way across at the ocean, and crashing through the roof of Ozai's throne room and landing on his lap gave great satisfaction to her. Had her hands not been holding the delicate fly's she would have wrapped her not so delicate hands around his delicate windpipe. So instead she merely stomped over to him and shoved her face in his in a threatening manner. Their face so close their noses were touching. "What?" she hissed yet again.

The earthbender's intimidation tactics worked like a charm, leaving Aang stuttering for an answer as he tried to maintain control of his bladder. "W-what's wrong with soft?" he weakly asked.

The blind and very pissed off Toph pushed harder with her nose, "All that air must come from your head. I'm as hard as they come, Toph Bei Fong is not soft" she concluded, pushing even harder with her nose, causing Aang to fall backwards.

"I just meant I've never seen you like this before" he stated from his place on the ground.

"Like what?" she ventured to ask.

"You were just...Toph. Not the blind bandit, not a Bei Fong heiress. Just Toph having fun" he replied. Her eyes softened. Aang then wrapped his arms around himself in a self hug, _"It was cute"_ he squealed, hugging himself tighter.

Toph leaned forward, so her bangs would cover the blush climbing in her cheeks. Quickly gaining composure, but not enough to completely erase the pink in her face. She grumbled, "I don't do soft, and I don't do cute."

"Sure you do, you're just like a stuffed platypus bear" he said with much of his exuberance.

"I-uh-you-YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" she yelled, not being able to come up with something better to say.

Aang tilted his head to one side in confusion as he asked, "Now what's wrong with being cute?...I'm cute...cute as a button." For Toph the words 'soft' and 'cute' had been related to weak things. She knows from their earthbending training, that Aang was weak; and soft (her fists have had ample opportunity to confirm this). So Aang must be cute too she guessed.

"I am not cute" she stated. "I'm strong, I can't be cute."

"You're Toph, you can be both."

The Bei Fong just rolled her unseeing eyes at the airbender. "You're an idiot" she repeated. But curiosity pushed her to add this, "...Really?"

The monk's eye's widened in joy, "Yeah, in fact I-

"AANG!"

The two bender's turned their attention toward the calling warrior several yards away. "You WON"T BELIEVE IT! ZUKO CAUGHT TWO FIREFLIES...MATING!" Zuko raised both his hands, that were formed in a cage similar to Toph's.

"That's nice" Aang called out before turning back to Toph, "So either way Toph I think-

"THEY'RE BOTH GIRLS!"

"I gotta go." Quickly bolting to where Sokka and Zuko stood to see their great find, he called over his shoulder. "See ya round Toph."

"Sure Aang..." she whispered, clutching the fireflies closer to her chest.

'_You're Toph, you can be both.'_

The blind girl then opened her palms and released the two glowing lovers into the air. Even after the fireflies left, Toph could still feel the warmth in her chest. "See ya around."

ttttttttttt

The wind blew across the grassy field once more, "Aang that tickles!" Toph mumbled, caught between the wonderful world of sleep and awake. The sun warmed her skin as the wind or "Aang" as she believed, continued to play with her hair and whisper in her ear. Performing amazing air tricks just for her, laughing and having a good time. Every time a particular wild gust whistled in her ear, thinking it was Aang talking to her, would answer back with her own words of affection.

Too far of in her fantasies to notice the vibrations of someone as they approached. "Aang do the trick with the marbles again" Toph happily murmured, turning on her side. Chuckling a few moments later when the wind howled yet again, "Oh Aang you're hilarious, it's so..._cute_" she whispered the last bit. A long shadow loomed over the dozing blind girl, blocking the sun and the wind. "Aang why'd you stop?" asked the now frowning Toph, wondering why the Aang in her day dreams had stopped performing for her.

"Nothing like an afternoon nap, with some afternoon fluff, eh Toph?"

The voice had shattered all her fantasies like a rock through glass, as Toph sat bolt up from place in the grass. 'H-hey Katara, what's going on?" she tried to ask casually, wondering how much the waterbender had heard.

"Right around the time you were calling 'it' cute, and were asking why he stopped" she answered in a sly tone.

_BUSTED_

Toph gulped, hard, stuttering as she tried to explain the situation, mentally kicking herself for being caught at such an embarrassing time. "Oh...that...well you see...I was calling him cute...I was...uh"

If Toph could see, she would have saw the look on Katara's face that clearly said the message, 'I ain't buying it'. The waterbender cackled menacingly, "You know Toph I made a lemon pie for dessert tonight. But it looks like you've already had your share of lemony things today" she jeered. For the next twenty minutes, Katara proceeded to bust Toph's balls (or ovaries to be more precise) making jokes and the like. "Now Toph; you have to promise to take advantage of Aang, he's a blossoming flower." she chided. "Save that stuff for your wedding night. Ohhhhhhhh the wedding! You're going to make a beautiful bride and I bet Aang will–

Katara swallowed the rest of her words upon seeing Toph's lower lip tremble and hyperventilate. Kneeling beside the shaking earthbender, Katara pulled Toph into a comforting embrace. "Toph I'm sorry Toph. I didn't mean to tease so much" she apologize, stroking her black hair soothingly.

"Katara am I cute?" Toph asked out of nowhere. Surprised by the bold question, Katar couldn't find the words to answer. "Aang...he said I was cute" she explained. "But I don't think he likes me. I think he was just saying because he's such an air head. I don't think he even thinks of me as a girl or even notices me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I hit him, throw rocks at him, and demean him...and I intentionally call him by girls names."

"Trust me Toph, I'm sure Aang thinks of you as a girl. And I'm sure he can't help but notice you, especially with you're ..._unique _displays of affection. Toph just groaned and slumped forward in misery. "Toph if Aang means that much to you, I'll help you" Katar said simply.

Toph looked up at her blue clad friend, "Thank you Katara" said Toph, finally returning the hug.

tttttttttt

Hearing the sound of hushed voices, Sokka looked up from sharpening his boomerang. Noticing the voices came from the two female benders, who were currently crouching in the dirt. Both girls were at the moment engaged in an intense conversation, none of it which he could hear, and were busy drawing something in the dirt. From where he was sitting he caught a glimpse of what looked like and arrow, and what looked like an anvil. Every now and then one of them would whisper something and draw something else in the dirt, after which they would either nod or shake their heads.

The warrior then at his two male companions, to see if they had noticed the strange huddle. They had. Zuko had stopped scowling, and was furrowing his unscarred brow. Aang had stopped munching on his leechy nuts to stare with a curious eye. Even Momo was staring. Both Sokka and Zuko crawled quietly on their knees to sit by the monk. "What are they doing?" asked Zuko, not having known the two girls as long as his friends had, wondered if this was a common occurrence.

"I dunno" Aang answered truthfully. "What do you think they're talking about?" he ventured to ask.

"Something girly, and something evil."

The fire and airbender turned their heads to stare at the warrior and his statement. 'Trust me I know these things" he reassured. After all who knew more about girls than Sokka.

It was then that the girls made their move. Toph straightened up and dusted off her clothes. The three boys watched her take a deep breath, before walking in their direction. The blind earthbender stopped in front of the monk. "Hi Aang" she greeted, giving a small wave.

"Hi Toph" Aang said, returning the wave. Toph didn't move. She merely stood with her arms neatly folded behind her, and expectant look on her face. As though she was expecting Aang to do or say something. When Aang did neither and only stared, her look faltered.

Toph started to panic, knowing she must look like a fool right now. "Bye Aang" she said quickly, before running off into the woods, Katara running after her.

"Bye Toph" he said uncertainly, wondering what had just happened. The three boys just stared quietly at the place where the girls disappeared to. Not a sound was made until–

"You guys want to get a popsicle?" Sokka suggested.

"YEAH!!!" Aang cheered, airbending himself to his feet. Both friends started to walk, until they noticed that one of them hadn't moved. "Zuko aren't you coming?"Aang called.

Zuko just scowled, "It'll be a cold day in the Fire Nation when I go for an ice cream run with you fools!" he spat, crossing his arms across his chest defiantly.

"Okay then... Last one there buys!" he cried, dashing down the dirt trail toward town. Sokka gave chase leaving a trail of dust behind.

_Three...two...one_

Sighing Zuko stood up from the ground and dusted off his clothes, "I hope uncle is wearing a scarf today" he muttered. Damn it he wanted a cherry pop. And by Agni he was going to get his cherry pop. He started running, following the dust trial his friends had left behind to get his popsicle. And the fact that the water tribe fool would be paying for it made it all the sweeter.

tttttttttt

Toph stopped running when she finally ran out of breath.. In the distance she could sense Katar's vibrations as she tried to catch up. When she did, Toph let her have it. "Great...idea" Toph panted angrily. "_Hi Aang_" she repeated mockingly, "Stupid, stupid, stupid" she chanted.

"It's...alright...Toph" Katara said between breaths. ""We'll...come up...with a...new plan."

Toph had recovered enough of her breath to talk normally. "We had a plan remember? My anvil plan would have worked too. But no, you said I should talk to him. And my anvil plan was really cool too!" she ranted, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Toph you don't need Aang to get a concussion to like you." Katara said hotly. "You see Toph the thing about us women is; we rule men. It's common knowledge that we own them and–

"I got it" Toph cut in, "I just have to force him to like me then I"ll–

"No anvils" Katar interrupted. "I'll explain the rest later, what you need to do now is make yourself more noticeable."

"Well how do you make a boy notice you?" she queried. Katara placed a hand on Toph's shoulder, "Trust me. There are...ways." Katar then tore off Toph's sleeves.

"KATARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Toph screeched.

Katara didn't answer, she just continue to rip and tear off pieces of Toph's outfit.

tttttttttt

Aang, Sokka, and Zuko happily licked at their popsicles. Sokka not as much since he had lost the race and had to pay for all three of them. And of course Aang and Zuko had no trouble reminding him so. Aang was so preoccupied with his frozen treat that he didn't notice someone approach him. And it wasn't until that someone intentionally coughed to announce their presence, that the airbender finally looked up.

"Hey Toph; wanna bite of my popsicle?" he offered, holding his grape pop out to the blind girl.

Toph leaned forward as she was previously instructed by Katara to do, why she had to, the water tribe girl wouldn't say. "Oh Aang, that's so sweet" she gushed.

Aang looked down at his popsicle, then back at Toph, "It's a popsicle, it's supposed to be sweet" he said. Toph then sat in the airbender's lap, another instruction from Katar, again she didn't explain how sitting in his lap would help. "Say Toph" said Aang, eyeing the earthbender's clothes warily. "What happened to your clothes?" he asked. He noticed that both her sleeves were missing, along with a good portion of her pants and a large V-shaped tear down her front.

"You like it?" she asked trying to sound casual, while tugging at the fabric, or lack of fabric.

"You haven't been picking fights with hog-monkey's again, have you?"

Toph immediately felt a strong pang of anger, she had ruined her only clothes for him, and still he was paying more attention to his popsicle than he was to her. And she was sitting in his lap for crying out loud. Toph just did her best to shrug it off, 'It's okay' she said mentally, 'Katar said boys could be stupid. Just keep trying.' The earthbender smiled as best she could in this uncomfortable position before asking, "So Aang I was thinking; it's _so _hot today. Why don't we go for a dip somewhere?" she asked silkily.

Aang put a hand to his chin in thought. For a brief moment, Toph believed she had won and gotten the message through his thick skull. But that was before... "That reminds me!" he cried out, suddenly standing up, causing Toph to fall out of his lap and land in the dirt. "I saw elephant-koi the other day. Come on guys we gotta ride them." The ecstatic airbender then hopped on his air scooter and zooming down the path toward the beach, Zuko and Sokka quickly followed.

The blind bender sat stunned at what had just happened. The stunned feeling, was soon melting by feeling of boiling anger. She clenched her teeth and hands, not believing she just lost to a stupid smelly fish. Someone was going to get hurt. And there was a _very _good chance that someone, would be Aang.

tttttttttt

"HE BLEW ME OFF TO GO PLAY WITH SOME GIANT FISH" she hollered yet again, as she sat in her under clothes.

Katara who had been listening as she sewed Toph's clothes back together stopped for a moment. "He's a monk cut him some slack... I guess he was too young for that kind of flirting after all." she said more to herself than to the angry Toph sitting across from her. "There all done" she announced, holding up Toph's stitched up outfit. Tossing it to the earthbender, Katar began working on a plan B.

But Toph's voice cut through her thoughts, "I don't get it, I know you said boys could be stupid but; but no one could be that dense."

"Poor naive Toph. You give boys too much credit. Just remember that you need to be patient, these things take time."

"How long?"

"Days, months, maybe even years."

"There is no way I'm waiting that long."

"Then it's time for plan B."

"...That was quick."

tttttttttt

"Hahaha Look at it go!" said Aang, watching the little paper boat float downstream. Taking another sheet of white paper, Aang began to fold it into the proper shape.

Katara peered over the giant rock (courtesy of Toph) next to the stream, waiting to put their plan into action. "Okay he's alone, now's your chance" Katara whispered.

Toph crossed her arms, "He's going to think I'm weak" she whined, liking this plan less than the first.

""Not at all" Katara reassured her, "It's romantic, just splash and call for help, then wait for him to rescue you, and the rest will fall into place."

Toph however wasn't convinced, "This is stupid I'm not going to ruin my clothes again just so– umph!

_SPLASH_

Katara had pushed Toph into the stream, A now soaking Bei Fong spat out water to glare at the waterbender. Katara only smirked and cupped her hands to her mouth. _"OH HELP ME AANG I'M DROWNING HELP ME!" _the waterbender cried. Toph was just about to say that she didn't sound like that and to show Katara a few of her favorite swear words when she spoke again. "He's coming, start drowning"" she whispered.

Making a mental note to do injure Katara in some way, Toph started thrashing about. "HELP!" she gurgles bobbing up and down in the water.

"TOPH!" She heard Aang shout, she noticed he sounded worried. Perfect. A second later she heard a splash as he entered the water.

'It's working' she thought disbelievingly. Toph began to gasping and kicking her legs, trying to sound and look convincing. Sticking out a hand for him to grasp, Toph waited to be 'rescued'.

Instead of a rescue, all she got was a confused sounding Aang saying, "Toph...what are you doing?"

'Jeez, do I did to spell it out' she cursed inwardly. "I'M DROWNING, I CAN'T SWIM" she shouted, kicking and thrashing harder than ever.

"Then just...stand up."

Toph stopped kicking. Her body froze, as she felt her hands and feet touch the bottom of the stream. Her mid-section and head were not submerged. 'I didn't...I couldn't have' she reasoned. She felt Aang's hand reach into the water, grab her hand a pull her to her feet. 'I did' she thought miserably. Toph had pretended to drown; in knee deep water. When pulled to her feet, the blind girl felt the water reach just below her knees. And she was short to begin with. So there she stood, the mighty Toph Bei Fong, soaking wet in knee deep water. Wishing the stream was just a bit deeper so she really could drown in it.

tttttttttt

"K-Katara I shall e-end you"Toph threatened through h er chattering teeth. Once again the earthbender was left in nothing but her underwear and freezing her but off in the process. While Katar listened as she used her bending to drain the water out of her clothes.

Katara was only half listening as she wrung out the green uniform. "Maybe we've been going about this the wrong way?" she wondered aloud.

"W-what?" asked the shivering Toph.

"Toph, have you ever been kissed before?"asked Katara, holding up the now dry garb.

The earthbender put a finger to her chin for a moment. "Well, my mom used to kiss me goodnight when I was little." she responded.

Katara shook her head, before handing the green clothes back to their owner.

"No, what I mean is have you ever kissed or been kissed by a boy?" she questioned. Toph shook her head no. Katar then lectured the young bender upon the magic of kissing. "And so Toph, kissing is a wonderful thing, that sometimes can convey more feelings of love than a verbal declaration." she explained. "And sometimes, it just takes one kiss for true love to bloom." the waterbender concluded.

"So all I gotta do is just smack my lips against his and he'll love me?" she repeated, making sure she had heard correctly.

"Yes. But you've gotta make it look like an accident" she warned. "Here's what you're gonna do...

tttttttttt

"Hey Aang" Toph called from across the camp. The monk looked up from what he was doing to look at his Sifu. "I wanna show you a cool new earthbending trick, it's amazing!"

Excited at the prospect of learning a fun new trick, Aang leapt on his air scooter and zipped to where his teacher stood. "What kind of trick" he asked, shaking with anticipation.

Toph just smirked, as the words 'hook, line, and sinker' came to mind. "You'll see" she said cooly, "Follow me I know a good place to show you." They began to trek through the forest to a nearby canyon.

"Does this move involve listening?"

"No, this one involves _feeling_."

"Is it a special move?"

"Oh, it's special alright?"

"Is it fun?"

"You have no idea."

A few minutes and a LOT of questions later, the two earthbender's stood at the bottom of the rocky canyon. "Now come at me!" Toph ordered. Aang sprang forward, a rock already in hand. Toph sided stepped at and prepared to counter. "Here we go" she muttered. Aang turned around again to see Toph already in her stance. Charging once again Aang ran full speed toward his teacher. Following his vibrations, Toph waited and listened for the right moment to execute her plan.

'NOW!' she mentally cried. Sensing that Aang was not further than a few feet, Toph flicked her wrist upward. A small rock sprang up and caught the Avatar's foot and tumbled forward. After all, it couldn't be helped if Aang tripped and his lips happened to land on hers. Following through with the rest of the plan, Toph followed Katara's orders and leaned forward and tilted her head upward. Unfortunately, at that moment Aang's head dipped forward and collided with Toph's face.

"OW! MY NOSE!"

tttttttttt

"Hold still" Katara ordered as she put a bandage of Toph's now swollen nose. "So instead of kissing you, he accidently head butted you?" she chuckled, trying not to laugh.

But at the moment, Toph didn't really care. "Aang doesn't love me, does he?" she asked sadly, already knowing the answer. "He obviously doesn't care about me" she stated, answering her own question. Toph hugged her knees to her chest, "I give up."

"No Toph you can't do that" argued Katara. "I'm sure he loves you, and you love him. So maybe instead of all these schemes you should just tell him."

"But you said–

"Forget what I said, sometimes the best thing to do is just be honest, and be yourself. In other words; be rock like Toph."

"Be...rock like."

"Now go show Aang how they flirt in the earth kingdom."

tttttttttt

The three boys were lounging around the camp grounds, thinking of things to do next.. Aang was just about to suggest something, when a rock whizzed through the air and hit the back of his head. "OW!" he yelped, rubbing the back of his head. Turning around he saw Toph standing across the campsite with several large rocks in hand. "Toph that hurt, why did you do that?" asked, the aching airbender. But Aang regretted his statement when he saw the fury burning in Toph's blind eyes.

"WHY! WHY!" she shrieked stomping toward the trembling airbender. "I'LL TELL YOU WHY" she yelled. Grabbing his collar and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Katara had arrived on the scene just in time to see the kiss transpire. Wrenching apart from the deep kiss, Toph panted for a moment, before pushing Aang to the ground. "ASK ME OUT!" she ordered.

The confused and frightened Avatar sputtered, "W-what?"

Bending down, Toph grabbed his collar once again and narrowed her eyes. "I SAID ASK ME OUT. OR ELSE I WILL HIT YOU WITH THIS ROCK AND DATE YOUR UNCONSCIOUS BODY!" she threatened.

"T-Toph p-please–

"SHUT UP I'M NOT FINISHED! AND YOU BETTER SWEEP ME OFF MY FEET. I WANT FLOWERS, COMPLIMENTS, ROMANCE, FUTILE ATTEMPTS AT SECOND-BASE THE WHOLE NINE YARDS!" Toph paused to inhale. "AND IT WILL BE A MAGICAL EVENING THAT WE WILL CHERISH FOREVER!"

"Toph I–

"SAY IT!"

"M-magical" he repeated.

"NOW I'M NOT GOING TO ASK YOU AGAIN. NOW ASK ME OUT!"

"Toph please go out with me and please don't hurt me?" he begged.

Toph rubbed her chin. "Hm...okay" she answered sweetly, "See you at seven."

Aang watched Toph disappear into the woods before touching his lips with his fingers in disbelief.

"That was so cute."

**This was the original avatar summer but I didn't like it and I lost interest half way through. Either way hope you like the extended gag version let me know which you liked better. I may delete this later on. P.S. the next update for Fruits of passion will be here in about two weeks See ya later. **


End file.
